


Make Me Feel Something

by Carmenlire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: There’s no way that another person could impact someone so much. It was pure fallacy and blinding stupidity that made people wax rhapsodic about their lover’s smile and love’s healing balm. It was lunacy that the entire world had bought into and while he’d been helplessly addicted to the literature, privately he’d reflected that it just wasn’t realistic.Little did he know.Alec never could’ve foreseen how affected he’d grow at the simple things. Magnus is lovely in all his incarnations and Alec’s love for him has long since stopped surprising him.Or, Alec's totally in love with Magnus.





	Make Me Feel Something

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anonymous: Magnus does literally anything and Alec thinks, "Holy shit I'm so in love with you."

Sometimes his chest hurts from the weight of it all. His heart expands and he just feels so much that he wonders how a human can bear it all.

Sometimes he marvels at it all. This is his life. He’s been married to Magnus for years. Distantly, he thinks that he should be used to it by now. If he were still mortal, his hair would be grey, his hands gnarled with arthritis. He looks the same as he did that fateful day that he took his life into his own hands and he still feels the overwhelming mix of devotion, adoration, and syrupy love radiating from him.

It’s a tumultuous mix but even if Alec still wonders at the feelings, he’s gotten used to knowing that Magnus is his sun. It's a truth universally acknowledged.

Alec’s read all of the great romantics and while they try, Alec scoffs at the flowery language that makes love seem so ethereal and untouchable.

It’s not.

As his gaze catches on his husband, the most beautiful man he’s ever met, he reaches out a hand, brushing a fingertip over a cheekbone, sweeping the back of his knuckles over an arm.

His love for Magnus is a force to be reckoned with. He’d fight a million demons and slay every dragon to keep his love with him.

He wakes up every day and his love is a tangible thing. He works at it-- they both do-- and their relationship has never faltered, no matter how the world outside of them has twisted and turned and threatened to implode.

As long as Alec has Magnus, as long as they have each other, nothing else compares.

Alec’s woken up early, the bright sunlight filtering through the gauzy curtains Magnus favors. He’d turned, flipping over quietly and the breath had been knocked from his lungs for the millionth time.

It hits him sometimes, full force. Magnus can be doing anything-- kicking his ass at pool, summoning a hellhound, brewing tea-- and Alec will pause, take a heady breath and think _this is mine_.

This feeling in his chest is his to savor and his to grow. The way Magnus can make his head spin and breath shudder is his to revel in.

Alec never dreamed that watching the light of his life, the mate of his soul sleeping would fill him with such warm content. Once upon a time, when he was first reading those books and sonnets and poems, he’d thought it a bunch of horseshit.

There’s no way that another person could impact someone so much. It was pure fallacy and blinding stupidity that made people wax rhapsodic about their lover’s smile and love’s healing balm. It was lunacy that the entire world had bought into and while he’d been helplessly addicted to the literature, privately he’d reflected that it just wasn’t realistic.

Little did he know.

Alec never could’ve foreseen how affected he’d grow at the simple things. Magnus is lovely in all his incarnations and Alec’s love for him has long since stopped surprising him. He knows that Magnus means the world to him. His smell is home, his laugh the brightest melody, his keen intellect and biting wit addicting.

He loves laughing with him and working with him and he just never gets enough of _being_ with him. Fighting was never so fun before Alec learned that it could be a kind of foreplay. Magnus teaches him something new every day and sometimes when Alec thinks about what his life could’ve been-- cold and lonely, an endlessly drizzling sky-- he feels a pang of grief for the Alec in whatever alternate universe who didn’t make that fateful choice.

Though, he’s loathe to consider that there’s a world, a _hint_ of a universe, where he doesn’t find Magnus, where they don't choose each other. Not when every day that goes by fills him with dizzying warmth at the prospect of sharing it with his husband.

It’s no secret that Alec is an early bird to Magnus’s own night owl. Alec can never be angry about waking up with the birds chirping when he has these moments. These quiet wells of stillness where he gets to study Magnus. Before, when he’d been a lonely man aching at his destiny, he’d never considered the simple pleasure of waking up next to someone.

Now, it’s his favorite part of the day. They don’t have any plans today and so Alec lays in bed, on his side, and watches his husband sleep. Distantly, he thinks that it’s probably a little creepy but he doesn’t care, can’t when he has a view better than any other right in front of him, warm and light and all his.

Magnus has only grown more beautiful with age and no matter that he’s half a millenium old, he still exudes the same fire, the same pull, that he did all those decades ago when they first met.

Not for the first time, Alec thinks _holy shit, I love him so much_.

He doesn’t say the words. Not yet. There will be time for that later, in a few minutes or an hour when Magnus’s nose scrunches and he opens those lovely eyes, the golden irises warm and glowing in the morning light.

For now, Alec breathes it in, lets the feeling course through him. As much as he’d like to, he doesn’t have time to just sit around all day and bask in Magnus’s beauty. He doesn’t have the free time to just sit and think about how in love he is with his husband.

Unfortunately, demons and the Clave just don’t care about the perfection of Magnus Lightwood-Bane.

The sun rises in the sky, turning the room from muted darkness to shining gold. Alec closes his eyes and breathes deep, letting out a small sigh as he slips back to slumber.

He feels himself going under, thinking distantly to how nice it will be to wake up in another hour with coffee and breakfast, when the mattress shifts and he feels lips on his forehead.

“Were you watching me sleep again, Alexander?” Magnus’s voice is husky with residual sleep and his tone is amused, soft.

Keeping his eyes closed, Alec murmurs, “And if I was?”

Magnus moves closer until he can tuck his head under Alec’s chin and wrap an arm around his waist, until their so close that there’s not an inch of space between them. 

“The I’d call you an adorable creep.”

Alec hums, hearing the smile in his voice.

“I can’t help it, babe, you’re just too beautiful. Especially in the morning.”

Magnus squeezes him a little, kissing his collarbone from where he can reach. “You’re such a sap, darling.”

“Yeah, but I’m your sap.”

Magnus’s voice is just above a whisper as he replies, “Yeah. Mine. My husband, my love.”

Brushing his chin on the top of Magnus’s head, Alec says, “I’m so in love with you. I’m totally lost in it.”

Magnus shudders before pulling back so that he can look Alec in the eye. He reaches out, stroking his thumb along Alec’s bottom lip.

“The feeling’s mutual, I assure you,” he says, eyes laughing but mouth unbearably soft.

Alec smiles, pulling him closer again before shuffling so that their legs are tangled together.

“Shh,” he says, “Sleep now. We have a lazy day and I plan on making you breakfast later.”

Magnus settles into Alec’s embrace, nosing along his throat. “French toast?”

Alec chuckles. “Of course. It’s tradition, after all.”

“In that case, rest darling. I’m willing to wait for your infamous breakfast.”

Humming, Alec says, “You know you love it.”

Drifting off, he just catches Magnus’s, “I love you.”

Their world is more chaotic than most. There's always a fire to put out, a million things to do. This, though, never changes-- will never change. Alec loves Magnus to distraction and sometimes the feelings that crash through him take his breath away.

He doesn't mind, though. Not when he gets to have this.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire! I'm always accepting prompts :)


End file.
